Un Gelato para San Valentín
by VicentNyan
Summary: Quedan tan solo dos días para San Valentín y España no sabe que regalarle a Romano, mientras trata de prepararle una bonita sorpresa rememora los días en los que se conocieron durante su viaje a Nápoles y sigue esforzándose al máximo trabajando en la pastelería que tienen. AU. [Shonen Ai]
1. Chapter 1

[12 de Febrero 10:00].

Mientras abría los paquetes que llegaron el lunes me di cuenta de algo que había estado atrasando desde hacía una semana, San Valentín era dentro de dos días y aún no tenía nada preparado.

Aquella mañana estaba ordenando los suministros y abriendo los paquetes con ingredientes para reponer los que se habían agotado en la trastienda de la pastelería que tenemos mi novio, Romano, y yo. Había mucho trabajo que hacer pero eso se debía a que lo había estado atrasando todo desde el lunes y ya era miércoles, lo sé, debería haber empezado justo el lunes pero no pude evitar ir atrasándolo.

Romano en esos momentos estaba ocupado en la tienda atendiendo a los clientes y obviamente no me podía ayudar. Solemos tener bastante trabajo en épocas normales, nuestra pastelería estaba empezando a triunfar, pero aún así no tenemos a nadie contratado para que nos ayude, solo somos Romano y yo. Aún así nos iba y nos sigue yendo bien, sabemos dividirnos el trabajo, uno de los dos atiende a los clientes en la tienda y el otro se encarga de cocinar y preparar los pasteles y la comida que vendemos y cada día cambiamos para así no aburrirnos. Trabajamos de 9:00 a 13:00 por la mañana y de 17:00 a 20:00 por la tarde, es un buen horario, no tengo que levantarme excesivamente temprano ni llegar a casa muy tarde y por eso me gusta. Los sábados solo trabajamos por la mañana y los domingos no trabajamos nada.

Dije que solemos tener mucho trabajo en épocas normales, pues aquellos días eran los días de antes de San Valentín y nuestro trabajo aumentaba considerablemente. Todo el mundo añadía tartas o dulces a sus regalos y sorpresas para sus parejas y acudía directamente a nuestra pastelería.

A mí me daba un poquito de pereza tener que trabajar tanto pero Romano estaba encantado con aquello, cuando nos conocimos él tenía una pastelería en su país en la que trabajaba solo y no tenía mucho éxito. Nos conocimos hace cuatro años y las cosas han cambiado mucho desde entonces.

* * *

Era el verano de hace cuatro años y debido a la crisis económica que mi país estaba sufriendo perdí mi trabajo y no tenía esperanzas de que pudiera volver a trabajar en esos momentos, aún así, por suerte, tenía algunos ahorros para poder vivir unos meses sin tener que trabajar y decidí relajarme y tomarme un tiempo para buscar el significado de la vida.

Unos días después de que me despidieran, yendo por la calle, encontré a un grupo de niños que parecían estar vendiendo algo y se me acercaron.

-¡Hola señor! –Dijo uno de los niños acercándose a mí. –Estamos vendiendo participaciones para un sorteo que organiza mi colegio para poder recaudar fondos para el viaje de fin de curso, ¿Le gustaría participar?

-Bueno… ¿Qué es el premio? –Le pregunté.

-Hay tres premios: el primero es un coche deportivo que salió al mercado el mes pasado, el segundo premio es un viaje a Nápoles, en el sur de Italia y el tercer premio es un set tecnológico compuesto por un ordenador portátil de última generación y un televisor HD de 52 pulgadas –Respondió el niño, aunque más que responder parecía que estaba recitando todo aquello de memoria y seguramente llevaba todo el día diciendo lo mismo a cada persona que se encontraba por la calle. Mientras estaba pensando el niño me miraba con una sonrisa siniestra y los niños a su alrededor me miraban con cara de ángeles. Aquella situación realmente me incomodaba, ¿Cómo iba a decirle que no a unos niños que parecían tan buenos?

-Está bien, dame un boleto –Dije finalmente mientras sacaba la cartera.

-Los ganadores de cada uno de los tres premios serán anunciados mañana en una ceremonia que organiza nuestro colegio, en el boleto está escrita la dirección y la hora del evento. Muchas gracias. Le ha tocado el número 1066 –Dijo el niño mientras me daba el papel y cogía mi dinero.

Se despidieron muy felices y se alejaron. Supongo que ir sonriendo por la calle es lo que hace que vendan tantos números. Y por cierto, el niño que me vendió el boleto estuvo todo el rato llamándome señor, ¿Tan mayor parezco? ¡Solo tenía 22 años cuando pasó todo aquello! Obviamente ahora ya tengo 26, pero ese no es el caso.

Así pues esperé pacientemente hasta el día siguiente y con un poco de suerte encontré el colegio de aquellos niños. Su colegio parecía ser unos esos colegios privados a los que van los hijos de la gente rica, ¿Realmente necesitaban recaudar dinero para pagar un viaje? Los niños llevaban uniforme y todo. Entre al colegio y seguí a todas las personas, al parecer la ceremonia era en el salón de actos. Al llegar allí me encontré a un montón de gente, podía distinguir quiénes eran los padres de los niños y la gente a la que habían vendido el boleto porque los padres llevaban ropa muy elegante, trajes y vestidos y esas cosas y las otras personas llevaban ropa normal. Yo llevaba una simple camiseta corta de rallas y unos pantalones de tela vaquera largos. Después de ver a toda la multitud me senté en la primera silla que vi vacía.

Poco después las luces se apagaron, y salió el niño que me vendió el boleto. Al parecer ese es el niño que siempre habla y que quiere ser el centro de atención. Empezó a contar cosas que no me interesaban para nada y desconecté. Cuando volví a prestar atención habían salido unos cuantos niños más y el primer niño estaba contando que estaban muy emocionados con su viaje por Inglaterra y que sería una gran oportunidad para practicar el inglés y que su colegio era bilingüe y bueno, volví a desconectar. ¿Por qué no decían los ganadores, daban el premio, nos dejaban irnos y ya contaban esas cosas a quien le interesara?

Pasado un rato sacaron una gran urna que estaba llena de papeles y el niño que aún no había parado de hablar en toda la noche anunció que iban a empezar con el sorteo, entonces fue cuando me reincorporé en la silla. Cuando me aburre lo que pasa o simplemente me da igual me siento en la silla de una forma cómoda y relajada, pero cuando hay que ponerle interés e intensidad al asunto me siento con la espalda recta y pongo toda mi atención, aunque eso no pasa muchas veces.

-Vamos a sacar el tercer premio, el cual es un set tecnológico…

¿En serio iba a volver a recitar todos los premios cuando los anunciara? ¿Por qué? Me estaba empezando a poner nervioso y no me gustaba, ¿No podía simplemente decir el ganador?

Un niño pequeño metió la mano en la urna y saco un papel que se lo entregó al niño que se había convertido en el protagonista indiscutible. Seguramente toda la vida de ese niño giraba en torno a ser el centro de atención, qué triste.

-¡Y el ganador del tercer premio es el número 1215! –Exclamó con una enorme y siniestra sonrisa.

De entre el público se levantó un chico joven, levantando un papel y emocionándose mucho, se dirigió al escenario y subió. Se puso justo al lado del niño repelente, en esos momentos ya odiaba a ese niño de tal manera que no podía soportarlo más, y éste le dio la enhorabuena e hizo un gesto con la mano para que otros tres niños fueran al centro del escenario cargando una cesta con el ordenador portátil y el mando del televisor. Vi lógico que no trajeran la tele porque debía ser enorme y tres niños pequeños no podían traer algo así.

El chico bajó del escenario y volvió a su asiento con la cesta y una gran sonrisa.

El presentador del espectáculo, el niño que acaparaba la atención de todos, manejaba a los otros niños que se habían convertido en sus súbditos con gestos que hacía con la mano, éstos se limitaban a "ven" y "vete". Era bastante siniestro porque el niño cara al público se presentaba con una gran y esperanzadora sonrisa, que a mí me parecía siniestra, y cara a sus supuestos amigos y compañeros de curso actuaba como un tirano y no mostraba nada de simpatía. Seguramente esos niños acabarían rebelándose contra él en su viaje a Inglaterra y le encerrarían en la Torre de Londres, aunque seguramente acabaría saliendo porque ni los cuervos de la torre le podrían soportar.

-Vamos a sacar el ganador del primer premio –Dijo felizmente.

¿Cómo? ¿El primer premio? ¿Se olvidaron del segundo premio? Quizá nos estaban intentando estafar y el coche venía con dos ruedas y media, el viaje a Nápoles era a un restaurante italiano del centro de la ciudad llamado "Nápoles", el ordenador portátil traía más virus que programas y la tele no se podía ver a color.

Además, ¿Por qué el premio era a Nápoles? Es decir, en Nápoles hay un volcán, el Vesubio, que destrozó ya bastantes ciudades y mató a muchísima gente en su día. ¿Acaso quieren matarnos a todos? Sé que el volcán sigue activo.

-El ganador del primer premio es el número… ¡1485! –Anunció. –Muchas felicidades al ganador.

El ganador, un hombre corpulento de mediana edad con problemas de alopecia y envuelto en un traje de primera calidad se levantó entre el público y fue hacia el escenario. Hay que añadir que en su camino hacia el escenario, dadas sus grandes dimensiones, provocó que toda su fila tuviera que levantarse para poder salir.

¿Por qué los premios siempre se los lleva gente que no conozco y que me cae mal al instante de ganar el premio? Nunca me toca nada a mí. Los premios solo se los llevan las personas que realmente no lo necesitan.

Al subir al escenario con mucho esfuerzo tres niños le entregaron las llaves del coche que había ganado. El niño siniestro que dirigía a todo el mundo felicitó a este señor y siguió con el sorteo.

-Y finalmente, vamos a sacar el último premio de esta noche –Dijo el niño. –Nada más y nada menos que un viaje a Nápoles, Italia, con todos los gastos de viaje y hotel pagados.

En esos momentos había perdido la esperanza de que me tocara algo y solo seguía allí para poder criticar mentalmente a todas las personas que ganaban algo y, sinceramente, los asientos aquellos eran comodísimos, eran como los del cine. Otra vez, estoy seguro que los niños de ese colegio no necesitaban ayuda alguna para pagar su viaje.

Fue una grata sorpresa cuando el niño, al cual ya no podía soportar, anunció que el ganador del segundo premio era el número 1066. Al principio no me di cuenta de que yo tenía ese número y simplemente aplaudí como todo el mundo hacía cuando anunciaban un ganador. Al final me di cuenta de que era yo el ganador y sentí dos sentimientos bastante diferentes: uno era la gran felicidad y emoción por haber ganado un viaje y el otro era el asco y la decepción de tener que abrazar o darle la mano al niño repelente cuando me dieran el premio.

Me levanté y con mi mejor sonrisa fui al escenario, al subir el niño se acercó a mí y me dio la mano mientras sonreía siniestramente, no pude evitar mirarle fijamente durante unos segundos antes de estrecharle la mano y sonreír.

Desde allí podía ver perfectamente como los tres niños que sacaban los regalos estaban detrás del telón esperando las órdenes del niño tirano para sacar mi premio. Finalmente, el pequeño dictador que tenía a mi lado les hizo venir con un gesto y sacaron una pequeña cesta con los billetes de ida y vuelta del avión y la reserva pagada del hotel por siete días además de una pequeña guía de italiano y de sitios para visitar en Nápoles.

El niño al entregarme la cesta puso un sonrisa totalmente falsa y fea, de cerca podía verse aún mejor que ese niño tenía nada más que malas intenciones.

Baje del escenario y me volví a sentar por educación, realmente deseaba salir de allí y empezar a preparar mis maletas para el viaje porque me fijé en que me iba en cuatro días. Para mí estaba bien ganar un premio así de repente porque no tenía trabajo ni obligaciones, pero una persona con trabajo no puede dejarlo todo para irse de viaje durante siete días, era un premio arriesgado, no te dejaban elegir la fecha del viaje.

Finalmente salió el curso entero que se iba de viaje de fin de curso, pusieron una presentación en powerpoint emotiva sobre lo emocionados que estaban por el viaje y lo mucho que trabajaron ese curso para conseguirlo, volvieron a agradecernos a los que ayudamos comprando los boletos y al fin nos dejaron salir.

Al salir fui directamente a mi casa y deje los billetes en la mochila que usaría para el viaje y me pasé la noche buscando cosas de Nápoles en internet.

Y así es como empezó mi aventura hacia Italia, yo en esos momentos no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a encontrar allí y como mi vida iba a cambiar pero me lancé a la aventura.

* * *

[12 de Febrero 10:30].

-¿Qué haces? –Dijo Romano mientras entraba en la trastienda ligeramente enfadado.

-Ordenando cosas –Le respondí con una sonrisa.

-Llevas toda la mañana ordenando cosas, ¿Puedes darte un poco de prisa? Necesito que preparares un pedido que me acaban de ordenar –Me dijo mientras me daba un papel en el que estaba escrito el pedido.

-¿Sabes? Me entretuve porque estaba pensando en el pasado –Le respondí esperando que se interesara.

-¡Estamos hasta arriba de trabajo! –Exclamó mientras volvía a la tienda.

Romano siempre ha sido así, un poco gritón, cascarrabias, impulsivo… Pero de todas formas es mi niño pequeño y lo adoro, así que no me importa como sea, le amo de todas formas.

¿Qué podría prepararle para San Valentín a mi Romano? Con lo especial que es él, debo pensar en algo… Pero puedo dejarlo para más tarde, aún no es ni mediodía y tengo un pedido que hacer.


	2. Chapter 2

[12 de Febrero 13:00]

Después de terminar de preparar los pedidos que me había encargado Romano me quité la ropa de trabajo y fui a la parte delantera de la tienda para empezar a cerrar y así poder irnos a casa. Aquella mañana había sido bastante dura, Romano me había tenido todo el día haciendo cosas y estaba exhausto.

-Deberíamos irnos ya a casa, es hora de cerrar –Le dije.

-Espera un momento que termine de hacer el recuento de la caja –Me respondió sin mirarme. Estaba muy concentrado en su tarea como para mirarme por un segundo.

Mientras él hacía el recuento de todo lo que habíamos ganado esa mañana y le restaba lo que habíamos gastado por los ingredientes para saber el beneficio exacto, me senté en uno de los sofás que tenemos para que los clientes esperen cuando hay mucha gente esperando sus pedidos o haciendo cola.

Una de las cosas que más me gustan de él es que es muy trabajador y decidido, está determinado a triunfar y se esfuerza mucho por conseguirlo. Cuando nos conocimos Romano sabía algo de español y pudimos entendernos bien, pero cuando decidió venir a vivir conmigo estudió intensivamente el idioma por solo unos días y acabó dominándolo, en esas cosas demuestra ser responsable y constante. Yo por mi parte tuve bastantes problemas para aprender italiano y de hecho aún no lo domino.

Recuerdo perfectamente que los días antes de ir a Nápoles estuve practicando el italiano con la guía que me dieron en el sorteo junto los billetes y fue un poco desastroso.

-Buon giorno –Dije en voz alta. –"Boun giorno" significa hola. Bien, dominado, es hora de tomar un descanso.

Después de aprender a decir "buon giorno" decidí que aquello había sido la primera toma de contacto con el italiano y simplemente dediqué el resto del día a descansar y a repetir aquella frase varias veces para que calara en mí.

Al día siguiente me levanté y lo primero que dije fue: "buon giorno". Me sentí realizado porque ya dominaba la frase más importante del italiano. Confiado y con ganas de aprender más cogí la guía de viaje y leí las siguientes frases.

-Come stai? –Dije. Aquello significa "¿Cómo estás?" y lo aprendí muy rápido porque es muy parecido.

-Ciao! –Exclamé. "Ciao" es otra forma de saludar y al parecer era más informal.

Aquella guía tenía páginas y páginas de frases y palabras y mientras ojeaba rápidamente las últimas encontré las frases que debería saberme al pie de la letra.

-Non parlo italiano, parli spagnolo? –Lo que acababa de decir significa "no hablo italiano, ¿Hablas español? Pensé que aquella era la frase definitiva porque así podía ahorrarme tener que aprender muchas palabras, de todas formas seguí estudiando las más básicas.

También decidí que la frase "conosco solo alcune parole in italiano" era esencial porque significaba "conozco solo algunas palabras en italiano" y así la gente sabría perfectamente que tenían que hablar lentamente y con palabras fáciles.

* * *

-¿Podemos irnos ya? –Le dije insistentemente. Realmente tenía ganas de irme a casa y él solo pensaba en trabajar y trabajar aunque fuéramos a volver al trabajo por la tarde.

-Oye –Me dijo mirándome seriamente. –Esto es importante, ¿Por qué no te vas antes y empiezas a preparar la comida? –Le noté frío cuando me dijo eso y mi reacción fue levantarme del sofá y acercarme a él. Normalmente yo hago la comida porque he trabajado muchos años en diferentes bares y se me da bien cocinar, incluso tuve mi propio bar hace un tiempo. Mientras estaba de pie ante la caja haciendo cuentas me acerqué lentamente y lo abracé por detrás.

-Trabajas mucho –Le susurré al oído. –Vayamos a casa a comer y a tumbarnos un rato juntos.

-Por favor… Déjame terminar esto y te prometo que iré lo más rápido que pueda, adelántate -Me respondió finalmente. Decidí hacerle caso e irme porque si no quería venir no era culpa mía. Así que me fui a casa.

Me gusta mucho estar con Romano y vivir juntos pero a veces es un poco frío y me duele pero yo sé que es así y lo acepto, mi forma de tratarle cuando se comporta frío y distante es darle mucho más cariño porque yo entiendo ese distanciamiento como una llamada de atención.

Volviendo a casa pasé por delante de una agencia de viajes que tenía grandes ofertas en el escaparate con carteles de esos que tienen fotos de gente feliz y sonriendo. Realmente las ofertas que tenían eran muy buenas, pensé en regalarle a Romano una escapada romántica por San Valentín. En todo caso preferiría un viaje en coche a algún sitio bonito rodeado de naturaleza antes que ir a una ciudad grande y lejana con avión.

No me gusta ir en avión, lo admito. Cuando fui a Nápoles tuve que ir en avión y no me gustó la experiencia, aunque básicamente me pasé todo el vuelo durmiendo para que se pasara rápido. No puedo soportar estar encajado en un asiento durante horas.

Cuando aterrizábamos en Nápoles pude ver el volcán desde el aire y pensé que podría entrar en erupción en cualquier momento y eso me reafirmó mi creencia en el "carpe diem". "Carpe diem" es una expresión que significa "aprovecha el momento" e implica que tienes que vivir cada día como si fuera el último. Como si un volcán pudiera asesinar a un montón de personas en un momento. Hay que vivir siempre al máximo, nunca sabes que pasará, podría ser un volcán, un terremoto o cualquier otra cosa.

Al salir del aeropuerto cogí un taxi y pedí que me llevaran al hotel, no tuve que decir nada en italiano porque llevaba la dirección del hotel escrita y simplemente le enseñé el papel que llevaba al conductor y él supo donde llevarme. Tuve la sensación de que el conductor dio más vueltas de las necesarias y cogió la ruta más larga que podía para así tener que pagarle más pero no dije nada. Desde el taxi podía apreciar las abarrotadas calles napolitanas y me gustó lo que vi.

Después de dar muchas vueltas, seguramente innecesarias, llegamos al hotel y me impresionó mucho porque era un hotel de mucha calidad, seguramente sería muy caro. Era uno de esos hoteles de cuatro estrellas que tienen una especie de alfombra roja en la entrada y un enorme vestíbulo.

Entré y el recepcionista me dijo "buon giorno", yo le respondí lo mismo. Y de nuevo tuve que ahorrarme hablar italiano porque en el mismo papel que tenía la dirección del hotel tenía mis datos de reserva. El recepcionista metió mis datos en su ordenador y me dio la llave de mi habitación. La llave tenía escrito el número 209. Estaba familiarizado con la numeración de los hoteles y supe que 209 significa la habitación número nueve de la segunda planta.

Fui hacia los ascensores y vi que había cuatro, al entrar dentro de uno de ellos decidí que ese hotel era indiscutiblemente lujoso porque el ascensor además de ser enorme tenía espejos impolutos en dos de sus paredes, en la tercera estaba el panel de los botones y un cuadro colgado. ¿Qué hotel tiene un cuadro en el ascensor? Uno de muy buena calidad. Además, no era un cuadro feo con marco de plástico y la imagen impresa, no, era un cuadro original con un bonito marco de madera.

Llegué rápidamente a la segunda planta y entré en mi habitación y, sinceramente, no me esperaba aquello para nada. Me habían asignado una preciosa habitación con una cama enorme llena de almohadas y cojines, con un gran ventanal que daba a un pequeño balcón con vistas al mar y con un televisor más grande que el de mi casa. Pero las sorpresas no terminaban ahí, al entrar al baño me encontré con una bañera enorme, en la que cabrían al menos cuatro personas. Así pues, mi primera actividad de las vacaciones fue llenar esa bañera y darme un baño relajante con burbujas.

* * *

Al llegar a mi casa fui directo a la cocina y saqué las cosas para preparar algo de comida, así podríamos comer nada más llegara Romano a casa.

Me distraje cocinando y ni siquiera me di cuenta de que Romano había llegado a casa hasta que entró en la cocina.

-Ciao –Me dijo. Se le veía un poquito más animado.

-Adivina lo que estoy cocinando –Le dije sonriendo. Estaba seguro de que iba a adivinarlo.

-Pasta, ¿Verdad?

-¿Tan previsible soy? –Le pregunté poniendo cara de niño bueno.

-Siempre que estoy triste o que tú crees que estoy triste me haces pasta y es evidente que hoy me has notado triste –Me dijo mientras me miraba.

-¿Estás triste? –Le pregunté preocupado, su bienestar es lo más importante para mí.

-No, solo estoy un poco cansado –Me respondió mirando al suelo.

-Bueno, pues definitivamente esta comida va a animarte, vete al salón, no quiero que hagas nada, ya has estado trabajando demasiado todo el día –Le respondí de forma animada.

Se fue sin decir nada y desde la cocina le pude oír bostezando. Trabaja demasiado, pero no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo.

Decidí descartar la escapada romántica como regalo de San Valentín porque pensé que se pasaría todo el viaje soñoliento y cansado y no podríamos disfrutar del fin de semana. Además, ¿Vería bien eso de no ir a trabajar el sábado para poder irnos todo el fin de semana a algún sitio? Preferí no arriesgarme.

Poco después saqué la comida al salón y me lo encontré dormido en el sofá. Era totalmente adorable dormido. Romano en realidad aunque por fuera aparente ser maduro y responsable por dentro sigue siendo un niño pequeño testarudo e inmensamente adorable. Dejé los platos en la cocina de nuevo y me tumbé en el sofá abrazándolo.

Mientras estaba dormido le acaricié el rizo que tiene el pelo y le oí hacer un ruidito, una especie de ronroneo y aunque me pareció muy gracioso intenté no reír fuerte para no despertarlo.

Acabé durmiéndome con Romano entre mis brazos.


	3. Chapter 3

[12 de Febrero 17:00]

Después de un rato me desperté y me levanté del sofá con cuidado para no molestar a Romano que seguía durmiendo. Pensé en dejarle descansar toda la tarde y me fui hacia la pastelería dispuesto a atender a los clientes y ocuparme de la cocina al mismo tiempo.

Por suerte resultó ser una tarde tranquila, cosa que me extrañó porque aquella mañana había sido frenética. Atendí a unos cinco clientes. Uno de ellos fue un cliente verdaderamente remarcable porque me recordó a mí mismo cuando estuve en Italia, era un extranjero que solo sabía decir unas pocas palabras y parecía perdido.

El segundo día en mi estancia en Nápoles estuve dando vueltas por las calles que estaban alrededor del hotel, para evitar perderme, no obstante acabé haciéndolo y pasé un rato incómodo. Estuve la mayor parte del tiempo preguntando a la gente "parli spagnolo?" y todo ellos me respondían que no. Harto de dar vueltas como un tonto me senté en un banco que había en una plaza pequeña y estuve un rato viendo a la gente pasar por delante de mí. Hubo una cosa que me llamó la atención, todos ellos llevaban helados, tan blancos como la nieve. En poco tiempo se me apeteció uno pero no sabía exactamente donde los vendían, no podía ver ningún puesto de helados o alguna heladería cerca.

Inspirado, decidí hacer algo que en esos momentos creí que tenía mucha lógica, fui hacia la dirección contraria de esas personas, es decir, fui hacia el sitio del que venían porque pensé que seguramente allí se encontraba la heladería.

Después de andar durante un rato encontré una pequeña tiendecita, con un toldo con rayas rojas y blancas, un gran escaparate, una bonita puerta de madera con un cartel que ponía "Aperto" y dos macetas con flores a cada lado de la puerta. Entré sin llamar a la puerta y vi detrás del mostrador a un chico con los ojos color miel más bonitos que había visto nunca. Él parecía un poco aburrido y a la vez cansado pero reaccionó rápidamente cuando me vio entrar.

-Buon giorno –Dijo.

- Non parlo italiano, parli spagnolo? –Le dije directamente sin responderle al saludo.

-Sí –Me respondió.

-¿Sí? –Repetí sonriendo muy feliz, por fin había encontrado a alguien con quien podía comunicarme después de toda la mañana buscando.

-Sí –Me volvió a responder. Pensé que era innecesario que me respondiera otra vez porque aquella conversación podría entrar en un peligroso bucle de "sí". Decidí que era más importante preguntarle sobre los helados que preguntar sobre donde estaba el hotel.

-¿Aquí vendéis helados? –Le pregunté sonriendo.

-¿Helado? –Dijo confundido. Estaba pensativo. -¿Helado es gelato? –Me preguntó dudoso.

-Helado, gelato, sí –Le respondí rápidamente.

-No, no vendo gelato –Dijo. –Pasteles.

-¿Vendes pasteles? –Dije curioso mientras me acercaba al mostrador. Detrás de un cristal protector había una gran cantidad de pasteles, dulces y postres italianos de todo tipo, no conocía nada y decidí escoger uno al azar que fuera bonito. Le señalé un dulce que me había gustado, él lo sacó y lo envolvió con un bonito papel y me dijo que eran 3€. Después de pagar me quedé quieto mirándole, no quería irme de allí pero no tenía ni la más remota idea de que podía decirle, era mi única posibilidad de encontrar el hotel.

-Grazie –Me dijo. Intenté buscar las palabras adecuadas para contarle mi problema y que me entendiera.

-No encuentro mi hotel –Le dije. –Estoy perdido.

Después de eso se quedó mirándome sin decir nada, por una parte me hacía sentir un poquito incómodo, pero por otra parte me encantaba mirarle porque tenía, como ya dije antes, los ojos preciosos. Podría estar mirándolo todo el día mientras me comía sus dulces. Él siguió sin decir nada y la situación se estaba poniendo rara, saqué lo que había comprado, una especie de bollo con crema y lo probé. Aquello, fuese lo que fuese, estaba riquísimo.

-Está muy bueno –Dije.

Mientras él me miraba totalmente confundido me terminé el bollo y entonces volvió a hablar.

-Tú querer ayuda mía –Dijo finalmente. Tuve que contenerme la risa cuando escuché eso de "tú querer" porque seguramente yo era peor hablando en italiano.

-Sí. Necesito ir a esta dirección –Le respondí mientras sacaba un papelito con la dirección del hotel. Siempre lo llevaba en la cartera. Lo cogió y lo leyó rápidamente.

-Está cerca, puedo acompañarte –Me dijo. Después de eso se quitó el delantal que llevaba y apagó las luces. Me extrañó que pudiera salir así como así de su tienda, ¿No tendría clientes que atender? ¿Por qué lo dejaba todo por un extraño?

Salí de la tienda antes que él y en unos instantes salió y cerró con llave.

-Ah, me llamo España –Le dije.

-Soy Romano –Me respondió estrechándome la mano.

* * *

Me asusté al escuchar el tono de llamada del móvil, fue un poco inesperado. Vi que era Romano.

-¿Por qué no me has despertado? –Dijo con tono enfadado.

-Porque sé que necesitabas dormir, te hacía muchísima falta –Respondí con sinceridad.

-Tendrías que haberme preguntado qué es lo que quería hacer –Me dijo.

-Te acabas de levantar ahora y son pasadas las 18:00, eso demuestra que necesitabas dormir.

-Eso no te da derecho a hacer lo que quieras –Respondió. –Tengo cosas que hacer en casa, luego nos vemos. Recuerda apagar las luces y cerrar bien –Colgó antes de que pudiera responderle.

Aquello era bastante aburrido, normalmente cuando no venían clientes era el mejor momento porque podíamos estar él y yo juntos un rato, pero cuando estaba solo era increíblemente tedioso.

Le echaba de menos, yo siempre he sido muy propenso a echar de menos a Romano aunque llevemos solo unas horas sin vernos, incluso el día que nos conocimos cuando nos despedimos le eché de menos y prácticamente no sabía nada de él, solo estuvimos hablando un poco mientras me llevaba al hotel.

-Tengo 22 años –Le dije.

-Yo 20 –Me respondió. Era dos años menor que yo y se notaba porque él era un poco más bajito que yo. Realmente pasada la adolescencia no puedes juzgar la edad de nadie por su altura porque todos en algún momento dejamos de crecer y lo más probable es que en esa época ambos ya habíamos dejado de hacerlo.

En poco tiempo llegamos a la plaza en la que había estado sentado antes.

-¿Por qué pudiste irte de la tienda así? –Le pregunté. – ¿No tenías clientes?

No me respondió, simplemente se quedó mirándome. No sabía si se había ofendido por la pregunta o es que realmente no entendía nada.

-¿Me entiendes? –Le pregunté.

Él se limitaba a mirarme con sus enormes y preciosos ojos.

-No tengo clientes –Dijo finalmente un poco triste y mirando al suelo. Decidí cambiar de tema porque no me gustaba la dirección que estaba tomando aquello.

-¿Cómo has aprendido español? –Le pregunté para cambiar rápidamente de tema.

-En el instituto –Respondió.

Después de eso los dos nos quedamos en silencio, era un poco difícil seguir la conversación porque él sabía español, sí, pero muy poco y tardaba mucho en responder. Romano iba delante de mí mientras caminábamos, eso me daba la oportunidad para verlo bien sin crear una situación incómoda. Era pequeñito y precioso, bueno, lo sigue siendo. Al andar movía los brazos de una forma que me parecía adorable y su ropa le quedaba perfecta, me gustaba como vestía, en la actualidad ya sé que le encanta vestir bien y nunca va mal arreglado pero entonces no tenía ni idea, claro.

Llegamos al hotel, demasiado pronto para mi gusto, y nos detuvimos en la puerta.

-Grazie –Le dije. Me miró con cara inocente, un poco sonrojado y rápidamente apartó la mirada. Cruzó los brazos, frunció el ceño y me volvió a mirar.

-No lo hice por ti, solo quería pasear un poco –Respondió.

Aquello me confundió mucho porque pensaba que había parado de trabajar solo para acompañarme, pero quizá lo malinterpreté y es que ya se había terminado su turno o es que quería pasear o cualquier otra cosa.

-Ciao! –Dijo de repente. Yo le respondí con lo mismo y acto seguido se fue. Me quedé sorprendido, aquel chico era tremendamente misterioso y cuanto más lo era más me interesaba. Estaba decidido a volverlo a ver.

* * *

[12 de Febrero 19:30].

El teléfono móvil volvió a sonar pero esa vez no me sorprendió. Era Romano otra vez.

-Hola… -Dijo Romano.

-Hola, ¿Qué ocurre? –Le pregunté, lo notaba mal.

-Estoy preocupado, antes te hablé y te traté muy mal cuando te llamé porque no me despertaste –Me dijo.

-No pasa nada –Le dije. Realmente no me importaba, no me llegaba a molestar.

-No, sí que pasa. Yo quiero ser tan buen novio como lo eres tú para mí, me sabe mal haberte tratado así antes. ¿Me perdonas? –Lo notaba muy arrepentido de verdad, pero sinceramente no me molestaba. Hace mucho tiempo que sé que se enfada rápido y se pone de mal humor cuando duerme poco y desde entonces lo acepto y no le doy más vueltas.

-No tienes que preocuparte, tonto, te amo, ya lo sabes ¿No? –Le dije.

-Eres tan idiota –Me respondió. En ese momento pude imaginarme claramente que se estaba sonrojando. Es típico de él.

-En un rato estaré en casa, nos podemos bañar juntos, ¿Te parece bien? –Le dije.

-¡Sí! –Me respondió feliz. No hay nadie que no se anime con un buen baño.


	4. Chapter 4

El tercer día en Italia lo pasé en la playa hasta la hora de comer, fue bastante relajante y disfruté del sol y del mar. A la hora de comer decidí hacer algo que llevaba toda la mañana reflexionando. No podía dejar de pensar en Romano, el chico de los preciosos ojos color miel. Quizá sería una locura pero quería invitarle a comer a algún sitio. Que yo le invitara a él era extraño por dos cosas, la primera era que acabábamos de conocernos y la segunda era que yo no conocía la ciudad ni ningún sitio bueno para comer.

El día anterior me había estado fijando en el camino de regreso al hotel y por suerte pude recordar por donde se iba a su pequeña tienda. Rápidamente la encontré y entré.

Al entrar me encontré a Romano sentado en una silla detrás del mostrador, con el codo apoyado en éste y la cabeza apoyada en la mano. Se le veía cansado, incluso se podía decir que tenía ojeras. Cuando me vio entrar le cambió la expresión y se le vio mucho más animado.

-Ciao! –Exclamó. –Has vuelto.

-Quería volver a verte –Le dije honestamente. Pude notar cómo se ruborizaba levemente.

-¿Cómo te lo estás pasando en tu viaje? –Me preguntó. Noté que hablaba con un poco más de soltura.

-Genial, esta mañana estuve en la playa.

-Me alegro de que te lo estés pasando bien –Me dijo.

-Romano, siento si soy muy directo, pero la verdad es que he venido aquí para pedirte algo –Le confesé. Se quedó un poco pensativo y miró hacia abajo, parecía que tenía escondido algo entre sus piernas, algo que el mostrador me ocultaba.

-¿Qué cosa? –Me preguntó finalmente.

-¿Quieres salir a comer conmigo? –Le pregunté.

-Vale… -Respondió. Se le veía un poco tímido. -Puedo llevarte a un buen restaurante –Me dijo. Se levantó y entró a la trastienda, para recoger algo y apagar las luces. Mientras no estaba me metí dentro del mostrador y encontré lo que Romano me estaba ocultando, un libro de español.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –Preguntó nervioso al verme con el libro.

-¿Has estado estudiando español? –Le pregunté sorprendido. Era demasiada casualidad que retomara su estudio de español justo después de conocerme.

-Solo tenía ganas de recordarlo, idiota, no es por ti –Me respondió sonrojado.

-Espera… ¿Has estado toda la noche estudiando solo para poder hablarme? –Le pregunté antes de empezar a reír.

-¡No! No es cierto. No digas mentiras. ¡Dame mi libro! –Se sonrojó mucho e intentó coger el libro. Como yo soy más alto que él aproveché y levanté el libro lo más alto que pude. Él intentó ponerse de puntillas y dar saltitos para recuperarlo y yo estiraba el brazo cada vez más. Romano se pegó mucho a mí para intentar llegar al libro hasta el punto que nuestros cuerpos se rozaban. No parecía haberse dado cuenta de que estábamos realmente pegados porque estaba concentrado en recuperar su libro. Bajé el brazo y le miré directamente a los ojos, él también me miró por un momento, pero acabó poniéndose muy nervioso y cogió el libro y se dio la vuelta, seguramente para que no viera que estaba sonrojado.

¿Cómo podía ser tan adorable?

Me estaba empezando a gustar de verdad, no le quería porque no puedes querer a una persona que has conocido el día anterior… No obstante aquello era alguna especie de amor, o mejor dicho, atracción, a primera vista. Me dejé llevar y mientras estaba dándome la espalda le abracé por detrás. Era tan pequeñito que al abrazarle mis manos se encontraban y se cruzaban por la parte de su pecho.

Romano no dijo nada pero podía notar como su corazón latía fuertemente. Poco a poco subió sus manos hasta encontrarse con las mías que estaban en su pecho y me las cogió.

-¿Podemos ir a comer? –Me dijo muy despacio.

Al salir de su tienda estuvo muy callado pero cuando llegamos al restaurante y nos sentamos volvió a hablar con normalidad. Mientras esperábamos a que trajeran la comida estuvimos hablando.

-¿Cuántos días vas a estar aquí? –Me preguntó.

-Estaré aquí durante cuatro días más –Le respondí. Pude ver que aquello no era una buena noticia porque se puso triste.

El resto de la comida lo pasamos mirándonos y a veces comentábamos alguna cosa sin importancia.

Cuando terminamos de comer fuimos al puerto, donde nos sentamos en un banco mirando al mar.

-Oye, Romano, confiésalo, has estado toda la noche estudiando español por mí, ¿Verdad? No lo niegues –Le dije sonriendo.

-¡No! No lo hice. Yo ya sabía español y solo estaba repasando un poco –Me dijo un poco enfadado.

-No te enfades –Le respondí. -¿Pero a que lo hiciste?

-¡No! –Gritó. Se levantó y se puso delante de mí cruzando los brazos. -¿Por qué preguntas tanto? –Dijo enfadado. Me levanté y le miré a los ojos.

-Porque me encantaría que fuera real.

-¡Idiota! –Gritó. –Idiota. Eres un idiota –Se le veía bastante molesto y con los ojos un poco húmedos.

-Romano…

-Me voy –Dijo enfadado.

Después de aquello volví al hotel y me metí en la cama sintiéndome muy mal por lo que había hecho.

* * *

[12 de Febrero 20:30]

-¡Ya estoy en casa! –Dije al entrar.

-¡Felicidades! –Exclamó Romano viniendo a la entrada con una tarta con velas.

-Romano, ¡Te has acordado! –Estaba muy sorprendido, estuve todo el día pensando que Romano se había olvidado totalmente de mi cumpleaños, pero no, lo recordaba.

-Tengo que confesarte algo –Dijo sonriendo mucho. –Esta tarde estaba despierto, cuando te fuiste, tan solo fingí que estaba dormido para poder pasarme la tarde preparándote la tarta y una cena –Me contó. Estaba un poco sonrojado. –Y también he preparado la bañera, he puesto sales de baño, espumas y velas.

-¡Romano! –Exclamé. Cogí la tarta y la dejé en una mesa y acto seguido le abracé muy fuerte. –Muchísimas gracias amor mío. Te adoro –Le dije muy feliz.

-De nada, te lo mereces. Tú siempre me tratas muy bien y además, te amo.

-Gracias –Le dije. -¿Vamos a cenar?

-Espera, tengo que decirte otra cosa. Esta tarde te llamé para fingir, para que pensaras que estaba durmiendo y así fuera una gran sorpresa.

-Muchas gracias, de verdad, me ha encantado tu sorpresa.

-Ah, y otra cosa más, tengo un regalo más grande, mucho más grande, pero para ese regalo tienes que esperar a San Valentín –Me dijo. ¡Ya tenía mi regalo de San Valentín preparado! Yo aún no tenía nada para regalarle y me sentía realmente mal. Debía encontrar algo que regalarle rápidamente.

* * *

Esa noche disfrutamos de la compañía del otro y pasamos mucho rato en la bañera. Romano se había esforzado mucho por darme aquella sorpresa, no obstante no era la primera sorpresa que Romano me había hecho. La tercera noche en Nápoles, después de habernos visto para comer, cuando él estaba enfadado conmigo, me hizo otra gran sorpresa. Estaba en mi cama en el hotel y de repente escuché que llamaban a la puerta. Abrí sin comprobar quien era y me lo encontré allí.

-Romano… ¡Has vuelto! –Dije sorprendido.

-Perdóname, por favor, me enfadé demasiado rápido –Me dijo preocupado.

-Pasa –Le dije. Entró sin pensárselo dos veces.

-Tengo que confesarte algo. Es cierto, estuve leyendo el libro de texto de mis clases de español del instituto para repasar y poder hablar contigo –Me dijo arrepentido. Empezó a llorar un poco.

-Romano, ya lo sabía, lo notaba –Le dije sonriendo. Pude ver como se frotaba los ojos con la mano para secarse las lágrimas y era tan enternecedor que no pude evitar abrazarle.

-Ya pasó, ¿Vale? –Le dije abrazándole, con nuestros cuerpos pegados. Me miró y asintió con la cabeza, agarraba mi camiseta con sus manos y yo lo rodeaba con mis brazos. Romano me miraba con cara inocente, con sus preciosos ojos y no pude evitar acercarme poco a poco a sus labios, suavemente, él se acercó un poco a los míos también, en ese momento ninguno de los dos dijo nada para no destrozar el momento y entonces, le besé.

Al besarnos cerramos los ojos, al principio solo rocé sus labios pero Romano se relajó y acaricié su lengua con la mía dentro de su boca. Él se quedaba quieto y yo hacía todo el trabajo besándole, pero aún así fue una experiencia muy intensa y cálida.

-Romano, me gustas. Me gustas demasiado para el poco tiempo que te conozco. Quédate a dormir esta noche conmigo, no te preocupes, no te haré nada malo –Le dije. Supuse que aceptaba quedarse porque me respondió besándome otra vez.

Me quité la camiseta y me quedé en calzoncillos, al principio él estaba un poco avergonzado de verme con tan poca ropa pero acabó gustándole, se quitó su ropa, se puso una camiseta mía que le venía un poco grande y se quedó con sus calzoncillos.

Los dos entramos en la cama, él se tumbó de lado y me dio la espalda, yo me puse de lado también y le abracé por detrás.


End file.
